The present invention relates to vehicle bonnets and in particular bonnets for motor cars.
In modern motor car design, for visibility, aerodynamic and styling reasons, it is desirable that the bonnet line is kept as low as possible. As a result, there is generally very little clearance between the bonnet and the engine bay contents of the motor car. Consequently, the bonnet will provide very little cushioning effect when impacted by a pedestrian during an accident.